1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to test systems, and more particularly to test systems that can test a plurality of test units.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As manufacturing processes of semiconductors have been developed, design rules to design semiconductor may increase. The design rules are verified through test units having various layout patterns on a silicon wafer. The number of pads which transfer signals between test units and outside of a test system including the test units is relatively small compared to the number of the test units.